A Little Bit of Forever Part 2
by AquaRhapsody22
Summary: This is the second part of the mini series I am doing. It is mainly about Serena and Darien and their lives after all of the fighting ans saving the universe. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

Greetings! Well, here's the first chapter of A Little Bit of Forever Part 2

I know you've guys have been waiting for it for awhile and I feel bad for such a long wait. I really appreciate all the reviews and follows and favorites on the first installment. I'm not sure how often I will update this because I'm also pretty into writing Heart Out which is centered around Minako and Kunzite so check that out if you want to read something a little different.

Hope you all are enjoying you're winter breaks (those of you on break that is)!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Honey, wake up." Serena was awoken to playful kisses to her face and neck.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake." She grumbled.

"Good," he pecked her on the lips and got up from their bed. She looked over at the clock. It was 7:00 am.

"Darien," she whined, "why did you wake me up so early? It's Saturday."

"I've been awake since 6:00 lying in bed next to you so I was getting bored and restless."

"Ugh. You have the strangest sleeping patterns. It's a real inconvenience for me you know."

"Well, you married to me so get used to it," he teased.

"Come on! Let's go out for a morning walk or something. I have so much energy right now!"

"You can go, I'm going back to sleep."

"Serena! Come on!" He whined to her. "Please! Let's go. It's really nice outside right now! You don't want to waste a beautiful morning sleeping it away."

"Ugh… Fine. Since you won't be quiet I guess I have no choice." She got up from her bed and changed into a pair of cropped leggings and a blue tshirt hoodie. Her long golden hair was tied up into a ponytail. Darien put on a pair of burgundy sweat shorts and a white vneck.

Serena yawned about ten times since they left their cozy apartment. Darien laughed at the fact he got her to go out this early. He felt somewhat bad, because he knew that she liked her sleep but for some reason he couldn't sleep as long as she could. He was an early riser and couldn't help it.

They passed a café and Darien offered to get her a drink. He ordered two cups of coffee. His was black and Serena's had extra creamer with a pack of sugar. He watched her as she indulged in the smell before taking a sip. The cup of coffee seemed to brighten her spirits. She didn't look as tired and some color rushed to her face instead of looking so pale.

"It was a nice idea to go out for stroll." Serena began.

"I'm just full of nice ideas," Darien said cockily.

Serena smiled at forward. She adored her beloved so much, even when he started to get a little annoying. It has been almost six months since their wedding and the flame of their love for each other hasn't even begun to die out. They were in the process of looking for a nice house. Both agreed that it was time to move on from Darien's apartment, even though so many wonderful memories were shared there.

Darien was making good money from his shifts at the hospital and Serena's tuition pretty much made her schooling for free. It was her final year and she was excited to be graduating soon. Her hard work was soon going to pay off. Darien was really proud of her. She went from that lazy, immature underachiever to an intelligent, goal driven college girl. Sometimes, while she was studying, she would sit at her desk wearing her reading glasses and a pencil behind her ear. For some reason, Darien found this side of her really attractive and would purposely try to distract her when he would want her attention, like a needy puppy would.

He found game in trying to test her. When he would come home from work and she'd still be up studying or writing a paper, he would hurry to the bathroom and take a steamy shower and emerge from the bathroom. His hair and torso still somewhat wet and a towel around his waist. He would seductively call her name, causing her to turn around and catch glimpse of him. And when she wouldn't, he'd walk over to her and lean in really close, pretending to try and help her. He would notice her tense up and he'd guiltily use that to his advantage. She was more easily to manipulate when it was study week before final exams but he would not dare try to do that, even if she'd hint to him.

"Honey, want to go look around for houses?" Darien asked.

"I guess, since I'm already up because of a certain someone," she sipped from her cup.

"That's the spirit!" He chirped. Darien grabbed Serena's hand and the couple walked to the nearest place where there were model homes.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! So here's another chapter within the same day! I know that's awesome. This is because of a the review left by **serena pricness 2**! Thanks for leaving such a nice review. I know it was super simple but it really made me feel great... Great enough to write another chapter :)

**CHAPTER 2**

The couple found themselves outside a KB Homes office. There were three model homes and Darien was excited to pick out a home. Serena saw his excitement and grabbed his hand pulling him into the first home.

The first house was a simple one-story. There were three bed rooms, two bathrooms, a two car garage, and a decent sized backyard. The kitchen was rather large and so was the living room. Serena thought the place was cute for a first home, but Darien felt they needed something a little bigger.

The next home was a two-story house. There were four bedrooms, a two car garage, three bathrooms, a large living room with a minimal sized kitchen. The backyard wasn't as large either. Serena liked this house as well, but Darien held his hopes for the third model home.

The final home was a one-story. There were three bedrooms, a two car garage, a large living room and kitchen, a fireplace, and a modestly sized backyard. It was a bigger that the first model home. Although there isn't much difference from this than the first, Darien felt this home was not just a house, but a home for him and Serena. This is what he envisioned for their home. As soon as he walked into the large living room, dining room, and kitchen area, Serena ran in front of him and took a seat on the couch. At that moment, he knew that this was it. The way he saw Serena sitting in the couch made him feel whole. Serena enjoyed this house as well, but Darien's adornment for the place was bigger.

"Serena," he began.

"Yes?"

"I think this is it." She smiled endearingly at him.

"I think so, too." She stood up from where she sat and looked at the dining area. "I can picture you there, sitting with your cup of fresh coffee reading the newspaper. In the kitchen, I will be there, making you breakfast that I'll probably eat most of. I can see us watching movies on our large tv. On Christmas Eve, we could be nestled in front of the warm fire at the fire place where we would probably fall asleep, waiting for Santa to bring the presents so we can open them on Christmas morning. Oh Darien, this is it! I can see us here." Serena turned around and looked at him. Her eyes locked on is. Darien's love for her grew even more when he thought he couldn't love her as much as he already did. Serena truly became his ride or die.

"I can't wait to make this our own and fill this place with memories of us." Serena ran up to him and jumped, locking her legs around his waist, causing him to laugh.

Darien had so much in store to add to this home. And as soon as they finalized everything and the place was going to go into construction, he'd secretly add those plans in to surprise Serena.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

After looking at the model homes, Darien and Serena left the office with a good estimate on how much their new home would cost. Although the figure amount was a little up there, Darien did not mind at all. He was making good, honest money with his job and Serena has much money saved up in her bank account. Darien didn't want her to pay a cent, but Serena felt that the house wouldn't truly be theirs if Darien paid for it all. He agreed and let her did as she wished.

"That was a very productive day of house hunting." Darien pointed out.

"I'll say! I want them to start building right away!" Serena exclaimed with much enthusiasm in her voice.

"I'm glad that you're so excited my love!" Darien looked down at his watch. "Hey, it's almost 1. Are you hungry because I am."

"Yeah, I'm hungry. But instead of eating out do you just want to go back home and make some food there?" Serena suggested.

"Sure, sweetheart." Darien submitted.

The lovely couple ventured back to their cozy home.

"Are you feeling for some pasta?" Darien asked his wife.

"Sure, honey!" She ecstatically replied.

Darien brought out a pot and filled it with water and placed it on the stove. After about twenty minutes, he put dried pasta noodles into it. Serena chopped onions and garlic and soon put those ingredients into another pot to account for the pasta sauce. Cooked ground beef was soon added into the mix as well. Serena scooped up some of the sauce on her finger and tasted it, trying to figure out if she was missing anything.

"Dare, can you taste some of this and tell me if it is alright?" She scooped her finger in the pot and brought her finger to Darien's mouth. He put his mouth on her delicate finger and licked the sauce.

"Hmmm… It tastes fine to me, Serena." He replied.

"Are you sure? I still feel like something is missing." She scooped up some more and tasted again. He grabbed her hand and licked the rest of the sauce off her finger. Darien suddenly began to plant kisses over Serena.

"Sweetheart, the pasta sauce is perfect." He continued to kiss her and she gladly submitted to his tokens of affection.

"Dare, the food!" She pulled away and tended to her cooking. Darien let out a chuckle and leaned on the counter.

"You know, you look really hot right now." He stated taking note on how well the clothes she was wearing. She wore a pair of light washed jeggings that were cropped at the bottom and a red thin striped shirt that stopped right above her jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail, looking really long.

"Darling, you don't need to flatter me. I'm already yours." She teased. "Hurry and set the table. The food is almost ready!"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Shields." He replied planting a kiss on her cheek.

Darien grabbed two plates, two spoons, two wine glasses, and a bottle of sparkling apple cider. He quickly set the table and took a seat, wearing his olive slim pants and a simple white tshirt. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and set a red rose in a small vase.

"What a nice little touch, honey." Serena commented as she brought the bowl of noodles over. She went back to the kitchen and brought the sauce back. Darien sat down and waited to dig in as Serena placed noodles on his plate. He opened the bottle and began pour liquid into the two glasses.

"No wine?" Serena questioned.

"Well, it's just a little afternoon. We can drink later tonight." He flashed his gorgeous smile at her.

"Any special occasion?"

"You'll find out later, sweetheart."

The two began to eat their lunch that they prepared together.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"That was some tasty food, Serena." Darien expressed his satisfaction.

"Yeah, it was really good!" Serena replied, picking up the dishes and walking over to the sink.

"No, no. I'll do the dishes." Darien insisted, rushing over to stop her before she got her hands wet.

"Oh, okay." She backed off. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you or anything. I just think you do more than enough for me and I never want you to feel like I take you for granted." Darien spoke interrupting her thoughts. She began to feel her face flush.

"Oh, well… Thank you, Darien. I guess I'll just go and read a magazine or something while I wait for you." She skipped over to the living room and plopped down onto the comfy couch. He smiled to himself seeing his wife casually rested in the seating area. He knew it was out of her element to just sit around not doing anything, but he really wanted to do this simple task to give her a break. As he lathered the wine glass in soap, he saw that she was looking through a fashion magazine. Then, the idea jumped out at him.

_Hmm… Maybe I should take her shopping. I do enjoy buying things for her. _He thought to himself. _Yeah, I'll take her shopping!_

"Hey Sere, want to go shopping?" He asked.

"Sure! I need a new outfit. But don't you have to be at work later?"

"Umm… I'll just cancel all my appointments today. I just want to spend today with you." He flashed a smile at her.

"Okay, honey. I'll go and get my things." She walked into the bedroom to get her purse and a light cardigan. She came out of the bedroom and Darien was drying off his hands.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yeup! Let's get going, pretty boy!" She chirped and she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door.

The two walked along the street passing many shops that had many displays of clothing on the mannequins. Serena's eyes lit up at almost every outfit she saw.

Darien loved seeing her like this, so he could admire the way she looked up close without her noticing him staring. It was funny to him how he would have to subject himself to little moments of silent pleasure even though he was married to her. To him, it was funny to pretend that they were still dating, because he loved chasing after her. This was something he'd never admit to her but he was wrapped around her finger and he enjoyed feeling that. He looked back on his life, and the single greatest thing he'd accomplished in his mind was marrying her.

And he'd enjoy that every day for the rest of his life.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Serena and Darien were out shopping for several hours. Darien bought her almost everything that she'd allow him to buy her. There were times he's go to the register with something she'd put down because the price was so high. However, Serena would take it out of his hands and then pull him out of the store. She liked that he'd want to shower her with material items, but if she were to accept every gift, then she'd begin to lose the way she felt for him. True, he did make more than enough at his job, but she was spoiled enough by her parents to learn that she had to work for the things she wanted. Serena loved how adoring and generous Darien was. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

"Serena, your phone is ringing," Darien pointed out to her. She pulled it out of her bag. Mina's name was on the caller ID.

"Hello?" Serena answered the phone.

"Hey Serena, do you have any plans later? I need your help with something." Mina said in the receiver.

"Umm… Let me check with Darien because I think we were going to dinner."

"You can go to her if you want." Darien responded to her unasked question. "We can do dinner some other time." Serena gave him a smile and told Mina that she could meet her later.

"I'm going over to Mina's at about five. Why don't you call Andrew and see if he can hang out with you. You two can get drinks and have a guys' night?" Serena suggested.

"Okay. I'll stop over by the Arcade after I drop you off, honey." Darien responded.

"Oh, I was just going to walk there, but I guess I'll just ride with you."

"Good," he smiled in her direction.

"Dare, let's go in here! I want to pick out something for you!" Serena chirped and headed into the men's clothing store.

In the store, Serena picked out so many outfits for Darien to try on. Darien didn't like when Serena shopped for him because she couldn't decide on a single thing. Serena on the other hand adored it because Darien's style is simple and she likes seeing him in different things.

_Sometimes, I don't know I got so lucky to be with him. I have to thank the universe for making him especially for me. He's sweet, sincere, and irresistibly handsome. Like come on! Is there nothing he doesn't look good in?_ Serena thought to herself. She knew that this was his least favorite thing to do, but he sucked it up just for her.

After making their purchases, Serena and Darien finally left the store. It was time for Serena to head over to Mina's. Darien looked at the sky above. It was clear as could be just a few hours ago. Now, there were storm clouds rolling in. He was having mixed feelings about Serena going over to Mina's but she is her friend so he wouldn't object. The car ride was pretty quick to Mina's place. Serena left all of her shopping bags in the back seat of Darien's car. When they arrived, she kissed her loving husband and proceeded up to her friend's room.

"Call me as soon as you're done and I'll be over right away." Darien called out to her.

"Okay! Bye, honey. I love you!" Serena replied, waving and running into the building. Darien drove off to where Andrew was working.

"Really? You two found a house already? That's great!" His best friend congratulated him.

"Thanks, so what about you and Mina? How are you two going?"

"Actually, we decided to split up. We just want different things and it was a mutual decision."

"Oh, sorry, man."

"It's fine. We are still friends. Though, it may be a little awkward being around her for a while."

"Just as long as you are happy. We can have bro's nights like before."

"But wouldn't Serena object?"

"Just as long as I let her know first. She's going back to school soon so she'd going to be busy studying and stuff. She's been encouraging me to go out and spend some time with some old friends. And you were pretty much my closest friend so…"

"That's awesome, Dare! But no clubs or anything outrageous. I respect yours and Serena's relationship to put it into any jeopardy." He patted Darien on the back.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate it."

Suddenly, Darien's phone rang. It was Mina.

"Hello?"

"Darien! You have to come to the hospital! Something has happened."

"What are you talking about? Where's Serena?" He frantically replied. Concern and panic overtook him.

"We are at Juuban Central Hospital. Please, hurry. I will inform you once you get here." There was a loud beeping in the background before she hung up the phone.

"Andrew, come on. We have to get to the hospital. Something has happened to Serena!"

The two ran out of the café Andrew worked at and rushed over to the hospital. A million things were racing through Darien's mind and he just needed to see her and make sure she was alright.


End file.
